


Finding Some Inspiration

by NinetyWrites



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Edited for rating, Gen, Not Good Poetry, fuck the LAX bros, if you "squint" you can see my inner monologue, just something i wrote for nursey's birthday, long time no see, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyWrites/pseuds/NinetyWrites
Summary: Nursey's trying to work through a writer's block and stumbles upon some Happenings at the Haus while trying to get rid of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Long time no see! I just wanted to write something for Nursey's birthday. It's a bit short, but I haven't really written in a while, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "Check, Please!" and its characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu, and I claim no ownership of them. This is a transformative work created only for entertainment purposes. I do not profit from this work. Thanks for encouraging transformative works, Ngozi!
> 
> (Edited to include disclaimer.)

Nursey feels uninspired.

He wants to write. He loves to write. He’s reminded of that every day when he wakes up to smudged ink on his right arm from poems he’s written in flashes of inspiration.

(Funny- he wrote and usually lost the poems etched on his skin, the ones he wrote when he  _ was  _ inspired but just couldn’t find paper, but now that he actually  _ had  _ paper-)

No. This is no way to try to write. You never focus on the fact that you can’t write- you just try to juice your brain for any drop of fluid, scavenging a barren field for any trace of vegetation, or at least a seed.

He looks around his desk and tries to find a seed.

His desk is a bit messy (more than a bit, if he’s being honest). It’s covered with papers- schedules, assignments, small notes he’s written to himself for finding later. Whenever Dex comes by, he always stares at the desk for at least a few seconds, as if he’d be able to clean it by looking at it with that Dex-copyrighted air of judgement- quiet, but noticeable if you look.

He lets out a sigh, getting up from his chair and leaving for the Haus. You can’t force inspiration, that much he knows. He’ll come back later, but right now, he needs to clear his head before the gears really get blocked up. If he’s lucky, maybe Bitty will have a pie ready.

When he gets to the house, he’s greeted with a warm apple-cinnamon aroma wafting over from the kitchen. His mouth starts to water as he walks towards it. When he reaches the kitchen, he sees a golden-crusted apple pie with a note that reads “For later- don’t touch! -Bitty”. He gulps and gives the pie one last look before he turns away.

For once, the Haus looks deserted. Nursey opens the door and sees something he’s shocked that he missed on his way in.

The LAX house is trashed. Toilet paper is draped across the trees. Eggs are dripping down the walls of the house, especially on the windows. Someone mowed the lawn in the shape of a dick. The works. The centerpiece of the display is a banner hung in front of the second floor with bold black letters that spell “FUCK THE LAX BROS”. Nursey knows instinctually that the SMH team was behind it, and guesses that Shitty was probably the mastermind. After all, yesterday was the last day of his visit. He’s just grateful that the culprits haven’t returned to the scene of the crime- that is, until he detects movement out of the corner of his eye.  _ These fucking idiots. _

The entire SMH team (excluding Nursey) is standing not twenty feet from the front lawn.  _ They’re gonna get themselves fucking arrested. I’m surprised Bits isn’t doing anything to- _

Bitty, as if he’d just come out of a trance, starts to go rigid. He turns to Dex, who is standing beside him, and says “sorry, hon” before smacking him on the back of the head.

Dex recoils. “What the hell was that for?”

Bitty signals for everyone to start heading back to the Haus. “This was your idea!” he says, a shouted whisper.

“Yeah, but you could’ve stopped u- Nursey!” He crosses his arms and smirks. “Admiring the scenery?”

He’s about to ask what provoked this (he learns later that it was revenge from an earlier attack from the LAX bros aimed at Bitty- he certainly didn’t expect something like that happening at America’s #1 Most Friendly LGBTQ+ Campus) when a lightbulb goes off in his head.

“You wish,” he replies and then runs to his dorm before his inspiration slips.

 

* * *

 

“Toilet paper hung like streamers and

Eggs splattered like polka dots. A team

Triumphant in its glory stands shoulder to shoulder with

Heads held high, a creed of

‘Got your back’

Echoing through their minds.

 

The lighter fluid smelled strangely of

Apples and cinnamon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up at ninety-writes.tumblr.com with any questions, comments, or general shenanigans. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
